Son Goku (Composite)
Summary Son Goku is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries. A Saiyan, sent to Earth as a baby with the mission to destroy it, Goku became a kind-hearted boy after he bumped his head and was adopted by Grandpa Gohan. After defeating Kid Buu, Goku works as a radish farmer before learning of the existence of the phenomenally powerful God of Destruction Beerus, and seeks to fight and surpass him. In the process, he is introduced to the universes that exist beyond his own, and the amazing warriors that they contain. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 1-C Origin: Dragon Ball Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force and Fourth Wall Breaking (Managed to blast the manga panel just as a child. Has previously interacted with the narrator of Dragon Ball Super. Was entirely aware of Dragon Ball being fiction during his interactions with Tori-Bot. Battled against God Broly in Dragon Ball Z: The Real 4-D, and was capable of charging his Spirit Bomb using the energy of the real life audience, as well as fusing with a member of the audience, allowing the fusion "Youku" to one-shot Broly. Far superior to Frieza, who was shown to be a "threat" to our real world), Aura, Flight, Martial Arts, Ki Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Pressure Point Strikes, Afterimage Creation, Light Manipulation (Via Solar Flare), Magic (Via the Power Pole), Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel and Time Travel (Using Instant Transmission, can teleport into and out of dimensions and timelines), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Paralysis, Energy Absorption, Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level, Adaptation, Power Mimicry (Can mimic techniques, such as the Hakai, simply by witnessing them once), Sealing (Via the Evil Containment Wave and other nameless abilities), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8) and Regeneration (High-Godly; Can utilize Zamasu’s Super Soul, which allowed the latter to regenerate from the erasure of both himself and the entire timeline he was in, and thus gain his immortality and regeneration. To further support High-Godly regeneration rather than Mid-Godly, we see in the Dragon Ball Super manga that Zen’ō erases Zamasu the exact same way he did in both Xenoverse 2 and the anime, yet he was permanently put down despite possessing Mid-Godly regeneration in the manga. Again, Zen’ō used the exact same ability in each continuity, with there being nothing that separates or differentiates them), Healing (Can heal his injuries and restore his stamina using Senzu Beans, as well as energy and aura capsules), Information Analysis, Summoning, which grants Reality Warping, Resurrection and Wish Granting (Using Shenron Mode, Goku can summon Shenron or Super Shenron and utilize their powers. Using the Zen’ō button, he can instantly summon Zen’ō to where ever he currently is or vice-versa. However, the latter is not combat applicable due to it involving outside interference), BFR (Via Space-Time Transfer), Status Effect Inducement (Can halve his opponent's speed and strength), Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can use Kaioken up to x100, boosting his strength and speed by that degree), Fusionism (Using the Potara Earrings or the Metamoran Fusion Dance, Goku and a fusée, normally Vegeta, can fuse into one incredibly powerful warrior - Gogeta or Vegito. However, this is non-combat applicable and fusion typically lasts for a very short period of time, with the maximum being an hour as Vegito and thirty minutes as Gogeta), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can create a dimension where time is slowed), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Portal Creation, Probability Manipulation and One Hit Kill (By raising "Miracle CI" to Perfect, can greatly increase the chances of his attacks harming his opponent, and in turn, decrease the chances of said attacks missing, being dodged, or being stopped. This can also function as a one-shot attack), Atomic Manipulation, Life-Force Manipulation (Via Draw, which is an ability used for healing its user and crushing the life energy that is stolen from the opponent), Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (In the Dragon Ball Super manga, was capable of utilising the Hakai, which targets the body and soul and erases them from existence entirely. This technique was also used by Beerus to erase the ghost of Dr. Mashirito. It is worth noting that Goku can interact with incorporeal beings even without the Hakai), Limited Power Nullification (In Ultra Instinct, he nullified a powerful ki blast from Jiren. Can halve his opponent's speed and strength), Danmaku, Indomitable Willpower, Will Empowerment, Instinctive Reaction, Resistance to: Electricity Manipulation, Heat (Fought Broly while fully submerged in lava, but was completely unaffected by it), Sleep Inducement (Resisted sleep-inducing food in the Dragon Ball Z anime, though was put to sleep by a sleep-inducing potion), Magic, Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (As a god, Demigra's magic and mind control are completely ineffective against Goku. Said mind control managed to take over Vegeta and Broly, both of whom have previously resisted and broken out of mind control. In addition, he was completely unaffected by Demigra's evil influence and can resist being turned into a Time Breaker. Was unaffected by Ribrianne’s Light of Love, which makes her opponent fall in love with her), Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Absorption (Survived multiple attacks from Shroom, which directly targeted his soul and were stealing its energy. Survived a Hakai from God of Destruction Sidra, which was intended to erase Frieza), Power Nullification, Memory Manipulation, BFR, Probability Manipulation (CC Goku is capable of resisting Miracle CI), Time Manipulation, Time Stop, and likely Transmutation, Acausality (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Low Complex Multiverse Level (Defeated Demigra, who transcended the infinite/countless timelines of space-time and Dragon Ball Heroes as a whole, overcoming the barrier between dimensions and reaching the a dimension known as the "Real World"/“Over World” - a realm which views Dragon Ball Heroes as a fictional arcade videogame. Fought and defeated Chamel, who was effortlessly collapsing the "Real World". In Super Saiyan 3, he one-shot Gravy, who was in the same league of power as other Demon Gods. Battled Sealas, who recreated all of reality - the infinite history, the Crack of Time, etc. - on a level of existence equal to the "Real World", before it to the latter and threatening to destroy all of existence. Comparable to Prometheus - A Keyman of Umbras who [https://youtu.be/XfMy15fF4a8?t=52 utilizes the power of an Onyx Book to convey the events of all Jump Worlds as mere fictional stories to the real world, as well as alter them, existing in a rift where he watches over said Jump Worlds and the real world]. As Prometheus essentially treats the Jump Worlds as fiction, even attempting to link them with the so-called real world, he also views entities like Chronos, as such). Can greatly boost his strength and speed using Kaioken, his various transformations and Ultra Instinct. Speed: Immeasurable (Able to fight in the Demon Realm and against Demigra, which has been stated to be a timeless realm. Superior to Towa, Mira and Time Breaker Bardock, who moved in a place that exists outside of history. Superior to Demigra, who transcended space-time and Dragon Ball Heroes all together, entering a higher-dimensional plane of reality in the "Real World". Comparable to Prometheus, and can keep up with numerous fighters in Jump Force) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Low Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Low Complex Multiverse Level (Tanked and survived attacks from numerous powerful opponents, such as Demigra, Chamel, Gravy and Shroom, the latter of whom fought against Super Saiyan Xeno Gogeta and defeated Xeno Janemba) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range to Planetary via the Power Pole. At least Low Complex Multiversal via Ki Blasts, Attacks and Hax. Standard Equipment: The Power Pole, a bag of Senzu Beans, the Zen'ō Button, the Flying Nimbus Intelligence: Average academically, Genius combatant and tactician (While he lacks any notable knowledge or skill when it comes to things that aren't related to fighting, Goku is a master of prodigal skill when it comes to martial arts, with years of experience fighting against powerful opponents with a plethora of abilities. His skill when it comes to combat and the usage of ki allows him to replicate other ki-based techniques after seeing them once, and he was the first to realize how much energy the Super Saiyan transformations unnecessarily drained. Despite this drawback, he was the first to master the Super Saiyan state, making it highly efficient. He is a genius in combat and is capable of devising new applications of his techniques on the fly, such as using Kamehameha with his feet) Weaknesses: Ultra Instinct lasts for a very short amount of time and, upon running out, leaves Goku almost completely vulnerable and drained. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Goku's incredible power and abilities. Goku's prodigal skill in combat and the use of ki allows him to replicate the ki techniques of others after seeing them only once. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's famous signature technique, which he learned after witnessing Master Roshi use it to extinguish the flames on Fire Mountain, successfully replicating it not long later on his first try. As his signature technique, it is something that Goku has used on many occasions, and he has created a number of variations over the course of his fighting experience, such as firing it from his feet, using it to propel himself into the air, and bending it mid-flight to catch opponents by surprise. Perhaps the most useful variation is the Instant Kamehameha, in which Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport just before firing the attack, appearing right in front of his opponents and giving them no time to dodge. As a Super Saiyan 4, Goku can use the 10x Kamehameha, a much more powerful variant, tinged crimson by the power of Super Saiyan 4. *'Dragon Fist:' One of Goku's most powerful techniques, used to destroy opponents much more powerful than himself. To use it, Goku charges at his opponent, rearing his fist back for a powerful punch, and then rips through them with it, manifesting his ki in the form of a massive golden dragon, and causing an explosion of force. He can combine this with the 10x Kamehameha to first blast his opponent before lunging straight through his own attack to punch through his target. *'Instant Transmission:' A teleportation technique that Goku learned between the Frieza and Cell Sagas on the planet Yardrat, which allows him to lock onto the ki signatures of others and teleport to their locations. Its use takes some concentration, which is aided by Goku putting his index and middle fingers to his forehead, and he needs a ki signature to teleport to, otherwise he cannot perform the technique. It can be used to teleport others as well, as long as they are in physical contact with Goku. *'Kaioken:' A technique developed by King Kai and taught to Goku during his time training on his planet. It greatly increases Goku's ki for just a moment, boosting his strength and speed significantly for that time. However, this heavily strains his body, and if he overuses it, it will leave him in intense pain all over his body, leaving him incapable of moving without causing himself further pain. Initially, the strongest Kaio-ken Goku can utilize is x4, but by the time of the Frieza Saga and with the inclusion of the movies, he has mastered its use, allowing him to push it to his maximum of x100. Goku is able to combine this with his Super Saiyan transformations to boost his power even further, though it puts him under considerable strain. *'Spirit Bomb:' Goku's ultimate attack, taught to him by King Kai, performed by gathering a vast amount of energy from all the lifeforms in his surroundings to create a massive, incredibly destructive sphere of ki. To use it, one must have a pure heart, and so Goku is a perfect user of the technique due to his obliviously innocent nature. While it is incredibly powerful and can prove capable of completely destroying an opponent when used with sufficient power, it takes a very long time to charge and is therefore very difficult to use, though the charge time can be sped up by gathering energy from those who willingly and knowingly provide it. *'Kiai:' The ability to project an invisible burst of force with ki, which Goku can perform with his hands and even with a glare. *'Destructo Disk (Kienzan):' Krillin's signature technique, which Goku presumably copied from him. Raising his hand above his head, Goku creates a razor-sharp disc of ki with incredible cutting power, and then throws it at his opponent. *'Solar Flare:' One of Tien Shinhan's signature techniques, which Goku copied from him during their match in the World Tournament. Bringing his hands up to his face, Goku can create a bright flash of light that can blind opponents. *'Telepathy:' Goku has the ability to telepathically communicate with others, presumably learned from King Kai during his time in the afterlife, and during the Frieza Saga, he shows the ability to read Krillin's mind by putting his hand to his forehead. * Martial Arts: Goku is a master martial artist who has learned from many of his universe's greatest teachers, from his adoptive grandfather, Grandpa Gohan, Master Roshi, Korin, Kami, and even King Kai. *'Crazy Fist:' A technique meant to distract and confuse an opponent, in which Goku acts like a wild, frenzied dog or monkey before striking his opponent while they're caught off guard. *'Dragon Throw:' Goku's signature grapple, in which he grabs his opponent by the arm, tail, or antenna, and then spins them around before throwing them away. *'Eight-Arm Fist:' A technique used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique and copied from King Chappa, in which Goku moves his arms so fast that he appears to have eight of them. *'Rock, Scissors, 'N' Paper:' Goku's initial signature technique, taught to him by his grandfather. After yelling "Jan Ken", Goku then follows up with either a strong punch (rock), a poke to the eyes (scissors), or an open palm strike (paper). Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly, likely the origin of Goku's own incredible skill when it comes to the usage and control of ki. In addition, while his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Goku will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Goku to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Goku is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. Goku was the first Super Saiyan to appear in Dragon Ball, achieving the state after Frieza survived his most powerful attack, killed his best friend, and was about to kill him and his son. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, though Goku has managed to make these things effectively a non-issue through training. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy, and the first was very inefficient before Goku mastered the state and became a "Full Power Super Saiyan", allowing him to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without issue. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient, culminating in the high cost of Super Saiyan 3, which Goku can only maintain for a few minutes before collapsing from exhaustion, and only a few seconds in his child body before he regained his tail. *'Golden Oozaru:' An alternative and far more powerful form of Oozaru attained when a Saiyan with a tail and the power to become a Super Saiyan looks at the full moon or any other similarly large planetary body that can generate enough Blutz Waves. When exposed to these, Goku will transform into this state, becoming much more powerful but losing control of himself and falling into a berserk rage. Only when he regains his consciousness and gains control over the state will he transform into the ultimate Super Saiyan form, Super Saiyan 4. *'Super Saiyan 4:' An incredibly powerful transformation only available to a Saiyan who has transformed into a Golden Oozaru and regained control of themselves. While most need to be exposed to Blutz Waves to access this transformation even after unlocking it, Goku is a special case and can access it whenever he wishes. It is a different branch of transformation than the previous three Super Saiyan transformations, and it returns Goku to his true adult form when he uses it, giving him access to his full power on top of its own. Super Saiyan 4 is much more efficient than any Super Saiyan transformation before it, allowing it to be easily used and maintained. *'Super Saiyan God:' A divine transformation that far surpasses the regular numbered Super Saiyan transformations, achieved through a ritual involving six righteous Saiyans, or through rigorous divine training. Goku reached this form with the help of his family and friends so that he could oppose the God of Destruction Beerus and stop him from destroying Earth. In this form, Goku gains divine ki and cannot be sensed by mortals, as well as the ability to absorb and nullify energy and ki-based techniques. After achieving this form, Goku can transform into it whenever he wishes and retains some of the divine power even in his base state. **'Super Saiyan Blue:' A form reached through the combination of Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan, greatly surpassing the power of a Super Saiyan God. Unlike other Super Saiyan transformations, this transformation requires a perfectly calm mind and flawless ki control, allowing it to be used alongside Kaio-ken for various transformations. * Ultra Instinct -Sign-: Also known as the Mastery of Self-Movement, Ultra Instinct -Sign- is a rare and fabled technique that Goku initially learned of from Whis, revolving around subconsciously avoiding attacks and disregarding his normal capacity to react. This allows him to effectively multitask, thinking up strategies while his body fights for him, fully maximizing his offensive and defensive capabilities, and as he doesn't need to think to fight, it also makes illusory techniques useless. Much faster opponents would still be able to bypass these defenses. Goku reaches this state in his Ultra Instinct -Sign- transformation, achieved after he was pushed to his absolute limits. He hasn't mastered the state, however, and cannot enter it willingly - instead, it activates when Goku is pushed to his limits. It is also harder for him to use this version of Ultra Instinct offensively, as he still has to think about the best method of attack, instead of simply intuiting it. This transformation is only temporary, and it has a great strain on Goku's body. * Ultra Instinct: The problems exemplified with Ultra Instinct -Sign-, mainly that of not being able to fully utilize attack and defense, were a key factor in preventing Goku from fighting on an equal playing field with Jiren. However, by giving into pure impulse and the heat which previously was his limit, Goku was able to fully break through his limits and reach past the state of the gods, something that not even Beerus has been able to do. In so doing, Goku reached the true Ultra Instinct form, with his hair and eyebrows matching his intense silver stare, and a great stream of white-purple energy erupting from his body. In this form, where he has mastered both instinctual attack and defense, he was easily able to blitz and injure Jiren, as well as nullify a full-powered strike meant to incapacitate him. Respect Threads Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Tier 1 Category:Character Profiles Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime